The Final Fight
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Sasuke kills Itachi but now he wants to get the leaf village back... Is naruto ready to save the village from the greatest Invasion... How will leaf handle there three new members slight Temari/Deidara Post time skip
1. Naruto's Pain

It was late and Naruto was mad because he was not able to bring Sasuke back and now Itachi is dead and he did not get to hear what he wanted to tell him. Naruto decided to go for a walk while he was walking he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya talking and he stopped to say hey but they told him they would get Sasuke back its just a matter of time. He said bye and went back home to think. He sat on his bed he thought about what Tobi said be for he ran off. _Flash Back… Tobi sad, he could not save Deidara Simpai and he killed himself because they were evenly matched his legs were broke and he could not get away and Sasuke lived even after his special chest bomb but you did not kill him but you tried at one point so for that Tobi will kill you and Kakashi for tring… __**Tobi**____**stop Deidara killed his self on his on will and would do it again so he could see his Danna as soon as possible … oh and that girl is the one who killed his Sasori-Danna so you should kill her for killing Sasori witch made Deidara kill him self. But not now we haft to go Sasuke killed Itachi and is deing slowly…**____Yes Zetsu lets go get Sasuke. Bye for now leaf ninja____till next time… _

_End Flashback _

He closed his eyes and only saw Sasuke leaving out of view with out a word it made him cry in his sleep he would save Sasuke if it was the last thing he did.

_Next time… Sasuke decition _

_Sasuke can join the Akatsuki and someone plans while in hiding_


	2. Sasuke's Decision

Sasuke could not believe what Mandara just told him Itachi cared for him, he loved him, but he tried to kill him, that is not Itachi he did not care but he did… Mandara started to talk "Sasuke what do say that Snake help and join the Akatsuki by getting the Eight Tailed Demon and we will get Naruto and get rid of the leaf village for once in all" But the leaf are allied with the sand and they will come to help them… Not if they don't know when were are coming. Zetsu said as he came out of the wall. Then Tobi or Mandara asked me to come out side with him for a walk, I told him o.k. and told my team are new name is Hawk and that we are part of the Akatsuki now… Five days later we returned with the demon and suck it out him and now Tobi wanted to talk again only this time on the roof of the hideout… Sasuke I have to tell you that Itachi's eyes were gone we I went to get his body and there were no scents around his body but he gave you all his powers even though his eyes would have increased your power 100x time more but it will be o.k. because the only two people who could use Itachi's eyes to become stronger than you is dead so no worries… Who are the other two that are dead… Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara… How can they use it tell me must now… Well Sasori can't be affected by the Sharingan and Deidara trained his eyes to not be affected by Genjutsu at all so it is like they have one all ready… I am sorry for killing Deidara back then but if I had known of what he would do for respect I would have gave him it from the start… Its o.k. Deidara, Sasori, Kazku, and Hidan helped us get this far so now we will finish for them and take over the world one village at a time starting with the Leaf Village Ha ha ha! _What a great idea un… __Yes it is… __What a weak laugh… __that's fucking great but I thought Tobi was a good boy… __I thought it was Mandara… _Sasuke throw five knives at the bush that the voices were coming from but they stopped in midair and fell to the ground and then a very deep voice said " Do that again and I will blow you up to little pieces and burn you, un" but before Sasuke got to say anything Pain popped up and said how can you five be alive you are all dead, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kazku, Sasori, and but of course Deidara. All your deaths were checked… Then they came out of the bushes and Deidara said I can prove that I am me, yeah see he pulled of a glove and showed us his hand with a mouth on it and some clay came out then he closed his hand and opened it again and the there was a little eagle then he made it fly then he blow it up while saying "art is a bang" with a smirk, O.k. you may be him then how come you are alive and how are they alive. Oh I will tell from my death to now

_Flashback_

At the last minute before I killed myself I used a clone to hide underground and from there I went to the cave were Sasori was I collect all of his puppets and started a secret jutsu that takes two weeks to do and it turned him back to a human, and then we went to the sand village and made peace with the Kazekage because Sasori is there older cousin and all the girls there like me especially the older sister of the Gaara, and we fix his puppets with Kankuro and I went on a date with Temari and after that we brought Kazku back and got him to fix Hidan and we watched the fight with Itachi and got Orochimaru back then we came here when we herd you take about us..

_End Flashback_

Deidara you forgot to say that you and I took one of Itachi's eyes each and that I turn Itachi into a human-puppet.

Then Sasuke got mad and jumped at Deidara but he was way too fast caught him in the air. Then Sasori said "Sasuke we need too talk with you, me and Deidara do". 

_Next Time_

_Deidara's idea… Deidara has and idea to add to the mission and three more people who join too.._


	3. Deidara's Idea

Sasuke me and Deidara 

would like to join your side 

of the Akatsuki then Deidara 

said " I want to be the leader of it Sasuke" then I asked him why should I let you take over my team for. Because I am the strongest out of all of us hmm. If I let you will you listen to what I have to say and treat the team with respect… Of course I will so can be leader hmm. Yes you are in charge and now you have to met Hawk o.k. 

In the hideout 

Hey team your new leader is Deidara and your new second in commend is Sasori of the Red Sand so give them the respect you gave me… I would like to know there names Sasuke yeah… o.k. the girl with the red hair is Karin, the guy with orange hair is Jugo, and the old second n command with the white hair is Suigetsu Hozuki o.k. Then Suigetsu said why is he leading this team and I thought he was dead… He hid underground and used a clone t finish it. Then he resurrected Sasori, Hidan, Kazku, and Orochimaru, and now he and Sasori joined hawk as the leaders. Then Deidara said meet in the living room in two hours o.k. then he walked out the room with Sasori . Then Jugo said why did they bring Orochimaru back … because they need him and he can only use his body.

Two hours later 

Karin's POV: we got to the living room and I saw that every body in the room had rings on and cloaks on. All we had on were the cloaks, but Deidara and Sasori were not there. Then we herd yelling coming from up stairs then Pain, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Kazku started to laugh and Hidan said "there fighting over art again… Hey you guys can you guy fucking make up instead of fighting over who's art is art. Then he looked at us and told us to never get in there fights. Then the yelling upstairs stopped and a door opened then they were next to us, but did not have on cloaks but they did have the rings on. Sasori was wearing a red cloak that went to his knees and the sleeves were ripped, a black shirt under and black pant with Air force ones that were red and black on his feet. And Deidara had on a blood red cloak that went to his knees with no sleeves black pant, red and black Jordan shoes, a diamond earring, two diamond chains, and no shirt that showed off his ripped chest, and his hair was down. He told us that they were not fighting about art they were fighting over who's abs are better and I won hmm… you did not win I told you that your abs are not toned… yes they are I have a ten pack you have a eight, Hidan has a six and Sasuke has a four so I win yeah… then Konan said Deidara is the most ripped so stop fight… thank you Konan hmm. O.k. I have an idea about the invasion we should start on different sides of the village… but there are 8 of us and six of you it to uneven… that leads me to my next idea I told you I made peace with the sand well what if I tell you that they are our allies and that Kankuro, Temari, and the Kazekage Gaara of the Desert have been on our side sins three weeks are my fake death and are going to help us as long as we don't attack them and they will be here in a day or so, what do you think then Pain said two made peace with a village that you two attacked how… I thought I told you Sasori is there older cousin and they listened to what he had to say and they took are apologue and forgave us and Temari is my new girlfriend and before we left the village that we were in for eight months they asked could they join so they could destroy the leaf village because they always hated them from the start hmm and an hour ago I called and told them ok you guy can join but come to the headquarters to meet us yeah… Deidara I always thought you had mental problems but that is a perfect idea… I do have mental problems I take medicine for it and I am proud of it un. O.k. but can we get some food… we order pizza. Then the doorbell rang and Deidara went to open and a girl said 20.48 then looked up at Deidara and down at his abs and said I mean free… why is it free… because you are really hot and you have perfect abs… she gave him the pizza and took a picture of him and ran off. He sat the pizzas on the table and said dig in and sat on the couch and turned on the TV and laid down and Kisame said just like old times but he is bigger.

_Next time_

_First Impression… the sand siblings come and meet Akatsuki and Hawk_


	4. First Impessions

Suigetsu's POV:

The next day I got up to take a shower but when I got there my roommate Sasuke was in it so I had to go use Kisame's shower because he was still sleep so I walked quietly to the bathroom and got in the shower. After the shower I went back to my room but herd a noise coming from Sasori and Deidara's room so I put my ear to the door and herd…

Inside the room

Deidara I take showers first and you take baths first it's the rules of this room… but I am the in charge of you so I take a shower first… fine but what shower gel are you going to use… Axe of course… you know that make Temari go crazy… that's why I am washing with it… bitch… slut… fuck you… your cousin.

I went back to my room and put my clothes on when I saw Sasuke drying his hair, then he asked if I wanted to eat with him, I told him yes and we went down stairs to the kitchen and got some eggs, sausage, and toast and went back to our room while in there I started to ask him some questions, " so what is Temari like, is she hot, does she have a birth defect or is she a demon too?" I could see that Sasuke thought I was joking but he said " no she is not a demon and she has no birth defects, she likes to hurt other people and shows no mercy, but she likes to wear very short skirts and really tight shirts with fishnets, and she is hot I guess but people change or time and I have not seen her in four years but she is not shy at all." I told him I couldn't wait to meet her.

Two hours later…

The door rang and Hidan went to get it but when he opened the door he started to drool and shuck his head and said hello come. Three people came in the room and leaned against the wall, but I now saw why Hidan had ran to the bathroom. This must be Temari right, I asked Sasuke but he was staring at her like a piece of meat, then he shuck his head up and down and said yea. The boy who was Sasuke's height was Gaara and he was wearing black jeans, red shirt, red and black air Jordan fusions, four gold chains and a black hat. The guy that was my height is Kankuro and he was just like only they were opposite of each other. The girl who was a few inches shorter than me was Temari and she was wearing a black skirt, red tank top with the word Sexy written were her tits were in gold, she had the same shoes as her brothers but she had six diamond chains and sliver hoops. She looked good but while I was staring I herd two people start to yell at each other when I looked up to see Sasuke and Gaara yelling back and froth. Then Sasori jumped down the stairs and hugged Gaara while stopping from punching, he told him that he was so happy to see them then he got a big hug from Temari and was enjoying it even thought she is his cousin, who does not like big boobs, Deidara struck gold with her. Then Deidara popped up and gave Gaara and Kankuro dap, and hug Temari from behind and grabbed her boob and kneaded it and asked are they getting bigger, she smiled and said maybe but there big than what you see because I am wearing a bra for now. I felt myself get very hard after that comment so I decided to introduce myself. " hi I am Suigetsu and you must be Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro Subaku, nice to meet you" every body followed until we all were done but Deidara told use there are some new rules so listen up, " No body start anything with Gaara and Kankuro because they will kill you and nobody look, daydream, talk, and touch Temari because if you do I will rip off your dicks and balls and laugh while doing to and her brothers kill you and tell me." Hidan said, but Deidara how can we not look at her she too damn sexy and if you gust glance you will get hard… O.k. forget the rest but touch her and your dead got it… we all said yes. Konan told Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro that they had there own room and that she would show them.

Ten minutes later they came back and Temari laid on Deidara's lap and rolled over to her stomach and asked did you miss me Dei while rubbing her hand over his abs and down to his underwear and stopped because Deidara pulled her down to kiss her while rubbing her big ass. Deidara would not let her come up for air but she moved her had to were his dick is and grabbed it making him let go. She sat up and told I didn't know you so much… Temari I will be in your room tonight to finish this so get ready… I have been ready for two months now… well how about right now… o.k. then come on and you better use though hands. They went upstairs then ten minutes later I herd moaning and I saw that Gaara went outside with Sasori and his brother. I went to my room and took a shower and took a nap.

_Next time…Get Ready_

Naruto and his friend start to train to save Sasuke from the Akatsuki …

Please review


	5. GET READY

_Naruto ran to the Hokage to se if there was a message back from the sand yet._

_Flashback… Please just one message, maybe Gaara will help with my training please… O.K. but only one got it… got it._

_End Flashback_

When he got there he herd Tsunade yelling saying, what do you mean Gaara left are treaty for another one… maybe he though we were good friends and wanted to get more allies… that's not what this letter say. At that moment Naruto broke the door and grab the note and started to read

_Sorry Naruto I would love to help you train to fight the Akatsuki, but sadly I can't because two people from them have come to my village with a proposal that I cannot not turn down, if we help them they will let us command the Land of Fire's Lord and make him do what we want, Oh and just to let you know when you get this my siblings an myself will not be here and the village is not involved what so ever so don't go start anything with them or I will kill you myself Naruto Uzumaki_

_From Kazekage-sama_

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, not only did he have to get Sasuke back he back he had to get Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari too. Naruto asked Tsunade if he could get all the guy to train and tell them what he read.

Later that day…

I can't believe they would leave us like that. Shikamaru toke the box out of his pocket and burned it then he told us that he had got it for Temari next time she was coming. I told them that we would have to train really had because we didn't not know when they were coming.

Two months Later…

It was December and we had herd a tip that the Akatsuki were moving in the Mist country and they had kill the leader of the Rain village so Tsunade sent them to the Rain country to help them repair and see if they were still around.

With the Akatsuki…

Deidara had renamed team Hawk to team Scorpion and they had just finished there practice attack on the leaf with the Rain and claimed it Akatsuki land but Pain wanted them to stay for a week or so to make sure the leaf didn't show up and if they did kill them. Suigetsu was walking by himself and went to get something to eat because they had not eaten in weeks. He was eating ramen happily until he got hit in the back an turned around to Leaf ninja.

Leaf Ninja POV:

Naruto saw the cloak and hit the guy on the back an the he turned around with ramen on his face and said I can never eat in peace am going to starve to death. Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and said were is your leader hiding… We have three leaders one of the whole Akatsuki, one from the original side of the Akatsuki, and one from team Scorpion side of the Akatsuki…witch one are you under right now… Team Scorpion's leader… Take us to him right now… and if I don't… we will kill you… A girl ran down the street yelling Sasuke's hurt and bleeding, who are you . It was to late Karin was caught too and Naruto yelled were is he… we will show you if you yet us go. They followed them for what seemed like hour until they got to a giant statue of a Scorpion with a bird next to it they got to the bottom and said the words "_**The Best of Us All" **_then the stone door moved and they walked in saying intruders. Help us please Naruto stopped there yelling but it was to late they herd foot steps and a second later Jugo, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sasori, and Deidara stood right in front of them with a smirk on there face. Naruto noticed that everyone except Jugo, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin didn't have on rings but why did they not and why did there cloaks have hoods on them. Deidara said and said that you were the best and could never get caught…I told you that they needed more training… Um you guy Sasuke is still bleeding and. But Temari was stopped by Deidara's lips to finish the sentence. Shikamaru wanted to kill Deidara touching her but he though he got over her two months ago, but maybe it was because she had on a tight miniskirt and tank top with her hair going down to her waist, with her cloak open showing off her body. He knew Jiraiya would be looking at her the whole time and he was and Deidara in the blink of the eye had hit Jiraiya in the face and sent him flying to the wall but he got up and said your chakra is very high even for a s-ranked criminal like your self so what gave you that power boost…that is not any of your business and why are you in this village as of yesterday it became Akatsuki land and because you attacked my members I should kill you all un… Sasori said can I kill Sakura because she killed me it only fair… then Gaara walked to Sasuke who had fell on the ground and kicked him in the rib cage, and while Sasuke was floating from the kick you could hear his bones back and he fall back on the ground on his chest and bleeding leg saying "I am sorry for not respecting the leader and your sister, and for not doing my job for this mission, and I'm really sorry for saying that your family is only sluts and hoes and that you are gay leader, please forgive me. Deidara said I forgive you but if you say it again I will be the one that beats you to an apology got it hmm. Yes I under stand… hey Deidara why did you punch Jiraiya any way asked Kankuro… Because he was staring at my girl to long and a hate when people do that it drives my crazy… Shikamaru yelled out your girl, you mean Karin right… no I mean my baby Temari un… Shikamaru saw a necklace on her that he have gave her for her birthday he wanted it back so he jumped to Temari but was stopped in mid air by Deidara who punch him right in the chest an he fell right back but did not ht the ground that's to Choji, but he knew his ribs were all broken. Deidara walk back to Temari and told her something n the ear with made her smile and hit him in the chest, she walked up to Shikamaru and asked in a sexy voice is there something you what Shika. She was playing with him he knew it but he could not help but to touch her big breast and kiss her and he did that but after only a millisecond she had push him of and was about to break him in two but she was stopped by Sasori and they were surprised when Deidara did not come and hit Shikamaru but then they saw that Gaara had stopped him too but then someone can that they had never seen, he had hair short like Sasori the color of Temari's hair with red tips. He had hazel eyes he was the same height as Sasuke an Gaara and he had on the same cloak but he had a ring on. 

He had two giant swords on his back that looked like claws he also had a rock headband on with the line through it. 

He gave the scroll in his had to Deidara, he opened it and told Temari to come here she looked at the scroll and O.K. got it and Said Zanji come with me and Deidara and the rest of you get back to headquarters now… but what about the leaf ninja… I got go they left and only Temari, Deidara, and Zanji were there. 

Temari took of the necklace tossed it to Shikamaru and took out her fan and made ten tornadoes and her and the guys left.

Leaf ninja POV: 

Naruto and his team were back in the leaf village and told the Hokage what had happen and about the kid named Zanji she told them that Zanji was a new S-ranked criminal that took his village 

scrolls and gave them to the Akatsuki so he could join, as a kid he looked up to Deidara as a brother has learned how to use puppets and his weapon is two giant scorpion claws. Tsunade we have a person here from the sand who say they need to talk to you…send them in. three people came in and took of there hoods and there was 

Gaara's student Matsuri, and there cousins Rico and Tez who looked sad but to make it worst, Matsuri was holding her lower stomach, Rico was hold his chest, while Tez was holding his arm. Tsunade asked them what happen an why 

Did Gaara betray the Leaf like that. Rico and Tez were Sasori's little twin brothers the way you can tell them apart is that Rico has red hair and Tez has black. Rico said I will tell you what happened if you can heal us because I can not much with broken ribs, so she healed all of them and Rico started to tell what happened.

_Flashback_

_It was early n the morning when I saw two people walking to the village I thought that I could stop them and I ran out and attacked only to be stopped by chakra strings and I knew t was my brother because he started to laugh at me and call blood boy (because of my hair not some addiction)and I got mad then he told me long time no see little bro how is Tez. I got madder because he left us to become something he was not and it pissed me off a lot. He mad me walk all the way to the Kazekage office and tossed me on the floor and started to talk to Gaara about how the leaf thinks that the Sand is not a big deal to them and that they think that they could kill in no time. Gaara looked mad but asked why should he trust the person who killed him and a person who left the village. They told them ever reason in the book and I even believed at first. Then that is when he sign the papers to be there allies but he did not stop the treaty you had yet. He let them stay in the village why they got stronger and Deidara started to like Temari and asked her out on a date… she told him yes but after the date he took her virginity away and they started to date. Then they left an said they would see them in two months. Two months later he called and told them to come to the hid out and that is when he broke your treaty and sent Naruto that letter. But just three hours ago Sasori came in are room and beat us up till we were spiting up blood, and Gaara __**RAPED**__ Matsuri and told her that she would have his kids even if she doesn't after they left we came here to tell what happened._

_End flashback_

Why did Gaara rape you Matsuri… because he said that he could only trust me with his child 

but when I told him now he rape me. Naruto told 

her it would be O.K. now he was going to kill Gaara for that. 

_Next time… The first attack_

_The Akatsuki attack the village while Naruto an his friends are gone, what will they find when they come back. _

_Please Review._


End file.
